Afterburner (TF2017)
Afterburner from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Afterburner hates authority, hates being given orders, and is generally a seething cauldron of anger. Even innocuous remarks from teammates can send him into a furious rampage. He is ruthless and relentless in battle, giving him the greatest outlet for his rage. Somehow, he can get his temper under control long enough to form the giant Computron with his fellow Technobots, and it does not affect the combiner’s mental processes. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Afterburner was one of the Autobots who left Cybertron aboard the Steelhaven in order to start a new life away from war (maybe he was feeling sick that day). |Ring of Hate| But the Decepticons followed them to their new home on Nebulos. Afterburner and the other Technobots repelled a Terrorcon attack on the resort city Splendora. |Love and Steel| After leaving Nebulos, the Technobots and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. The team (except maybe Afterburner) were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Afterburner was part of the crew of Steelhaven when they descended on Earth's moon to watch a ritual combat between Grimlock and Blaster for overall leadership of the Autobot forces. He never got to see the end result, as the proceedings were interrupted by a Decepticon attack. The Technobots combined into Computron and joined Superion and Defensor in battling the Earthbound Decepticon combiners. |Totaled| The Technobots travelled to Earth in an Ark shuttlecraft to confront the time travelling Decepticon Galvatron alongside Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus. However, when Prime and his companions were transported to Limbo by the arrival of Rodimus Prime and his future Autobots via time-jump, Maximus and Scattershot jumped to the wrong conclusion and attacked the newcomers. With Blurr, Brainstorm, and Chromedome's help, the Technobots took on the future Blurr during the confusion. Eventually the misunderstanding was explained and the present and future Autobots united with their Decepticon counterparts to end the threat posed by the time rift. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Afterburner is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Afterburner was one of several Autobots stationed at Autobase on Cybertron under the command of Ultra Magnus. Responding to a mysterious call for help, they discovered that astonishingly, the call came from the Decepticons. Even more astonishing, it was genuine. Afternurner and the Autobots joined forces with their Decepticon counterparts in driving a marauding crew of Quintessons off the planet. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Jim Cummings reprises his role Afterburner. Changes *The Technobots didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot, Nosecone, and Strafe appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot appeared in Time Wars. **On a related note: the past Blurr & Chromedome didn't appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Technobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots